1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method of managing drive serial numbers in an automated data storage library, and more particularly to a system and method of electronically tracking, updating, and storing serial numbers for replacement parts in an automated storage library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer systems have replaceable components that may need to be tracked for warranty purposes. For example, field replaceable devices such as tape drives in an automated media changer subsystem may be tracked for warranty purposes by their serial number or other component identifier. This can occur if the device is a separate device type within a larger subsystem, and not just a feature of the subsystem. When a device is replaced it may be desirable to retain the serial number of the original device. This allows the manufacturer of the system to maintain the original warranty based on the time remaining from the original system purchase, and not based on the time remaining from a newer replacement part.
One problem with conventional computer systems is that a device's serial number may be located in multiple places on or within the device. Typically, there maybe an external tag affixed to the replaceable device that contains the device serial number. This tag is often changed or updated by the service personnel when they replace the device. Some systems also have a service panel or console that allows a service technician to update the internal device memory with the desired serial number. Host computers can initiate certain commands, such as the SCSI “Inquiry” command, to access component serial numbers or identifiers. Thus, component information can be obtained by the manufacturer to determine warranty eligibility issues. The problem with this approach, however, is that there are often mismatches between the serial number on the external tag and the internal serial number stored in the device memory.
In conventional systems, the serial number mismatch problem is solved by relying on the service personnel to enter the correct serial number for the device. This may be accomplished by presenting a question on an operator panel whether to keep the existing serial number or input a new one. Or, the burden may solely rest with the service personnel to remember to update the device with the original serial number. This approach is problematic in both cases, however, because it requires intervention by the service personnel and there is always an exposure for mistake or neglect. The serial number may not be updated with the correct value.
The device's internal serial number or identifier that is reported through the host application software becomes very important when this device is serviced again at a future date. If the serial number has not been updated correctly it may appear that the warranty is still in effect when in fact it may have already expired. Alternatively, there may be no warranty information if the serial number has not been updated correctly. Multiply this exposure by thousands of devices in the field and it can have a very significant effect on warranty cost and the profitability of the company servicing the devices.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for managing component identifiers in a data storage system that reduces the exposure of failing to update a device with the correct serial number. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide such an apparatus and method that could automate the component management process by allowing the firmware of the parent subsystem in which the device resides to automatically make the correct decisions. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide such a system that could manage component identifiers and store appropriate identifiers to facilitate component warranty programs. Such an apparatus, system and method are disclosed and claimed herein.